el pozo secreto
by sakura.del.carmen
Summary: se an imaginado pedir un deseo y que se cumpla raramente saliendo en respuesta un pozo que te lleba a asia akatzuki llebandose a 3 chicas locas que no solo les sacas canas verdes a los acatzukis si no que asen que se enomoren de sus conpañeros? ok lo se no soy buena con el resumen asi que por favor entren y denle una oportunidad y opinen onegai n n/


Hola yuki trae una nueva historia n_n/

Pss verán los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no a mashashi kishimoto

Okey palabras obscenas

Ok ya que dije eso ora de la historia n_n/

EL DESEO ECHO REALIDAD

Se be a 3 chicas gritando y cantando el opeing de naruto

KOETEEEE: gritaron las chicas cuando el opeing termino

Jajajaja nunca me cansare de a ser esto ni de ver yaoi-dijo una linda de unos 16 años la chica tiene el pelo castaño hasta los hombros en capas con algunos rayitos rubios media 1.60 sus ojos eran color café claro que brillaban su piel era de un color canela

Jaja yo tampoco diana esto es genial-dijo otra chica linda de de unos 15 años la chica tiene el pelo rubio hasta la cintura en capas con algunos rayitos rojos mide 1.65 sus ojos eran de color miel extravagantes su piel era blanca lo normal

Ya Karla ninguna pero la verdad amaría poder tener un deseo e ir y conocer a los akatzukis- dijo una chica de unos 16 años la chica tiene el pelo color café quemado hasta debajo de los muslos en capas con rayitos de color rosa mide 1.66 sus ojos son de color chocolate que brillan cada vez que habla su piel era blanca y brillante

Lo se Hana hoy dijeron que abra una gran noche de estrellas fugases dicen que si pides un deseo con todo tu corazón se cumple-dijo Karla

Ok vamos al balcón- dijo diana

Se ve en una hermosa noche a 3 chicas viendo por su balcón con sus ojos iluminados como unas estrellas fugases pasan hasta que paso una más grande que otras y entonces serraron sus ojos y pensaron

Diana: (desearía sentirme amada respetada a ser que personas testarudas se amen)

Karla: (deseo siempre estar con mis amigas a ser comprendida y amada)

Hana: (desearía ver esas personas que no existen para a serles la vida una hermosura que vayan por el camino del bien y que sepan amar y poder viajar cuantas veces quiera y que ellos también puedan viajar a nuestro mundo y ser felices)

Todas lo desearon con todo su corazón

Bueno a dormir: dijo Hana sonriendo

Claro Hana vente Karla: dijo dianita

Al día siguiente

Wtf que es eso en medio de la habitación-grito diana

Con una chingada eso no lo pagare yo-dijo Karla

Chicas creo que nuestros deseos se cumplieron-dijo Hana sonriendo a mas no poder

Si pero porque hay un pozo tal vez nos podemos trasladar y regresar-dijo diana

Si eso a decer-dijo Hana

Ps no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos el ultimo que se aviente es una marimacha-grito Karla

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se escuchó de Karla al aventarse las otras la siguieron

Que pedo-dijo Hana

Estamos definitivamente donde naruto genial solo falta encontrar a los akatzukis-dijo diana

Siii y cambiar todo- dijo hana

Ps que chingaos esperamos busquémoslos-dijo Karla

UN MOMETO POR QUE CANBIAMOS DE APARIENCIA-grito Hana

A ver Hana descríbenos y al último nosotras a ti-dijo diana

Ps Karla su pelo sigue siendo rubio y con rayitos rojos pero le llega hasta el cuello y lo tiene en corte de un lado más grande que otro tus ojos son de color aqua como los de gaara estas más chaparrita como de 1.60 tu piel es blanca como la leche vistes una falda militar con un top militar y llevas una boina en tu cabeza un pirsin en tu ombligo con la letra K y tus pechos crecieron bastante y llevas zapatos militares con un estuche de armas en tu cadera con unos guates militares colgando -dijo Hana dejando en shok a Karla- a ver diana tu pelo te creció hasta tu cadera lo tienes de color rojo fuego con rayitos negros y lo traes en capas tus ojos son de color azul cielo tu estas más chaparrita como de 1.55 tu piel es blanca como la leche tus pechos están medianitos vistes un chor negro con un top rojo con una chaquetita negra tu pelo lo traes trenzado tu ombligo también tiene un pirsin pero con la letra D tu estuche lo llevas a en tu cadera con unos guantes negros colgándole-finalizo Hana

Wow que chingaos entonces me veo hermosa-dijo Karla

Hai- dijo diana

Muy bien hora ustedes a mí –dijo Hana

A ver tú pelo es de color negro con rayitos rosas con rojo y rubios lo tienes debajo de los muslos tus ojos son de color rosas tu mides 1.62 tu piel es blanca como la leche tus pechos son grandes vistes un pantalón pegadito de cuero con un rosa de y arriba un chalequito de cuero en tu ombligo tienes un pirsin con la letra H y tu estuche lo traes amarrado a la cadera y unos guantes rosas-finalizo diana

Wow-dijo Hana

Que chingaos que asemos aquí busquemos a los chicos y empecemos jojoo-grito Karla

Si chicas se acuerdan de los jutsus-pregunto Hana

Si-dijo diana-por?

A es que tal vez los podamos a ser

Ok-dijo Karla

De repente se escuchó un grito

Kakuzu hijo de puta donde estas

A qui hidan-

Kiaaa son ellos- grito Hana

Cállate puta Hana que nos ven a descubrir- grito Karla- ups-dijo al ver a los dos akatzukis enfrente

Ustedes quienes son-dijo kakuzu

Que te importa puto abaro-grito Karla

Baya lo conoces puta-dijo hidan

A quien le dices puta hidan de mierda-dijo karla

Ya dejen de pelear-dijo Hana- me llamo Hana mitarashi, la rubia es Karla genbaku, la pelirroja diana higurashi

Ok como ya nos conocen no nos presentaremos-dijo kakuzu-solo díganos que quieren de nosotros

Que nos lleven con el puto líder para unirnos a ustedes-dijo Karla

KARLA-gritamos yo y diana

Lo siento-dijo Karla

Ok las llevaremos a ver qué pasa

HASTA AQUIE EL CAP

Que les parece

Rewiens?

Denle una oportunidad se pondrá buenísimo


End file.
